howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bewilderbeast
The Bewilderbeast is a gigantic, new dragon type that will appear in How To Train Your Dragon 2. There are two specimens confirmed; see gallery. Appearances In How To Train Your Dragon 2, a Bewilderbeast is enslaved by Drago Bludvist to lead his dragon army as his secret weapon. There will also be another Bewilderbeast rescued by Valka therefore belonging to her. Characteristics The Bewilderbeast looks like a very large, spikey dragon with two big tusks and huge multiple wings. Their size appears quite similar to grown Seadragonus Giganticus Maximus. Protrusions from the back of their head form a frill. Unlike the Seadragonus Giganticus Maximuss, Bewilderbeasts seem unable to fly as not having proper wings enough for flight. Interestingly, no nostrils are visible on their faces. In total, this species has many unique characteristics, making it a mammal-like dragon. Abilities .]] See Fire Types. Bewilderbeasts' most notable and feared abilitiy is to burst stream of ice-turning water on contact like liquid nitrogen. This 'ice-blast' is extremely powerful, and can create immense 'glacial explosions' on contact. Bewilderbeasts can either contain freezing airs in their bodies or to create cold mists themselves, and adapt this ability to shoot destructive projectiles. This ability to shoot ice is similar to the Flightmare or the Doomfang, a large sea dragon that shoots "blue fire" to freeze its victims. However, unlike the Doomfang, the Bewilderbeast shoot large sprays of freezing water that eventually turns into ice on impact. After the Scauldron, this is the second dragon species to spray water as it's ranged attack. But it also differs from the Scauldrons' water-breathes due to that the Scauldrons spray boiling water, while the Bewilderbeasts spray freezing current. The Bewilderbeast can use its tusks to battle. In the trailer both Bewilderbeasts battled with their tusks and their heads which is similar to how moose, deer and other animals with horns or antlers. Also due to the Bewilderbeasts large size they can throw themselves onto to enemies and their weight is enough to crush one of Drago Bludvist's war machines. Trivia *In an interview, Dean DeBlois said that the Red Death was the "queen" of dragons, with the Bewilderbeast as the "king." *There will be two Bewilderbeasts, the one that belongs to Drago Bludvist is the dark, menacing, evil-looking one, the one that belongs to Valka is the white, calm one. *Valka's Bewilderbeast is the king of her Dragon Nest, even Cloudjumper plays second fiddle to him. *Their combat style is somewhat simillar to that of bovid mammals, such as muskoxes or other animals such as elephants or ceratopsian dinosaurs. *It is possible that the Red Death was a subspecies of the Bewilderbeast, just like the Screaming Death seems to be a subspecies of Whispering Death; both appear to have similar design. Gallery Bewilderbeast.jpeg|Bewilderbeast Foot Bewilderbeast-toy.jpeg Bewilderbeast-toy2.jpeg Bewilderbeast-toy3.jpg Bewilder-beast.jpeg Bewilder-beast2.jpeg zapper.jpg|Bewilderbeast's orginal concept 81X1UfFaMfL. SL1500 .jpg 81cVWLny6IL. SL1500 .jpg 8WNxIOlSsPQ.jpg CZ9GWBDo8vQ (1).jpg The Bewilderbeast.png|Hiccup and Valka Meeting the Bewilderbeast KHyqKscjSxM.jpg D2EDnABN16w.jpg QJs2FEKWd0s.jpg|Drago's Bewilderbeast Bewilderbeast Battle.png|Bewilderbeast Battle Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Tidal class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Sea Dragons